Jailbait
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: After joining the BSAA, Chris and I were almost instantly sent away on a mission. "What's in Russia?" I opened my manilla folder and scanned through it, "Ah." Chris hit the wall behind him, dropping his folder to the floor, "Wesker!"
1. Closer than Blood

_You let me violate you _  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you _  
_You let me complicate you_  
_(Help me...)_  
_I broke apart my insides _  
_(Help me...)_  
_I've got no soul to sell_  
_(Help me...)_  
_The only thing that works for me _  
_Help me get away from myself, _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to God_

_You can have my isolation_  
_You can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith_  
_You can have my everything_

_(Help me...)_  
_You tear down my reason _  
_(Help me...)_  
_It's your sex I can smell_  
_(Help me...)_  
_You make me perfect_  
_Help me become somebody else_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_I wanna feel you from the inside_  
_I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to God_

_Through every forest _  
_Above the trees_  
_Within my stomach _  
_Scraped off my knees_  
_I drink the honey, inside your hive..._  
_You are the reason I stay alive..._

_**Nine Inch Nails, "Closer"**_

* * *

Midnight, the so-called witching hour. It rolled past like it did every other night of my life. Only, this night was different. I was with_** HIM**_, the man of my dreams. Chris Redfield. Nothing could have been more perfect than this night. The CD player he had gotten me for my birthday blared dully over our heads, hardcore classics from the 90s and surrounding years. We were getting hot and heavy for the first time, well, it was my first time, but I didn't want to think about that. Chris was **MINE**. Not Jill's, not Sheva's, not any other hussy's. **HE IS MINE.**

**Five years ago...**

Barry Burton found a twelve year old girl standing over the corpses of her family, katana in hand. By the looks of things, the area had been swept by a deadly infection, much like the one that had ravaged Raccoon City. She had been through hell, he could tell from the half-dead scared look in her eyes.

"..." She looked at him, muted from shock.

He took her home with him, and within the year, adopted her and gave her the name Robin, for the insignia on her family's sword's sheath. Robin Burton slowly regained her ability of speech, but she never once showed any signs of regaining her memories. No body minded too much though, because she was happy with the rest of her family. But Barry's close friend didn't hurt her choice to live in the present either. True, he was eighteen years her elder, but that didn't stop her from loving him.

**About a year ago...**

Robin had become adamant about joining the BSAA, or the 'Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance', along with her father's friend. Of course they didn't know that, and she just told them that she wanted to join to prevent any more innocent deaths. She was more than proficient enough, and they couldn't argue from that standpoint, so they chose the argument that she was too young.

"But it takes time to register and even qualify for the position, so by the time everything's settled, I'll be old enough to join," She had done her research, "Besides, Chris currently doesn't have a partner, and I'm sure that they owe him after Kijuju."

Barry glared at Chris, "I wish you never would have told her about that."

Chris sighed, "Much as I hate to admit it, she's right."

Barry disagreed, but he knew that her heart was set on this, so he allowed her to join the BSAA, on the condition that Chris was her partner. Robin hadn't expected that stroke of good luck, but she sure did appreciate it.

* * *

Name: Robin Burton

DOB: February 14, 1994

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 125 lbs

Blood type: O-

Sex: Female

Race/Ethnicity: Italian

Specialties: Unknown

* * *

After joining the BSAA, sooner than Barry would have hoped, Chris and I were almost instantly sent away on a mission. Normally, since I had just joined, I should have gone straight to training, but because the mission was so urgent, the higher-ups had decided that I would just get my training on the job. Luckily, I had the super stud Chris on my side, whom I had had the good graces to train with before. Neither of us was worried about me; it was the mission that had us.

"Redfield, Burton," A tall woman with spiky black hair and red wire glasses walked over to us and handed each of us an identical report, "I hope that you two pack your skiis, you're off to Russia."

"What's in Russia?" I opened my manilla folder and scanned through it, "Ah."

Chris hit the wall behind him, dropping his folder to the floor, "Wesker!"


	2. The Doom of Lady Venus and Her Lover

Leave all behind now to watch her crawl

Through our dark gardens of insanity  
She'll be the light to guide you back home  
Just give her a kiss worth dying for  
And open your arms

Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed  
My venus doom  
All dreams are of you  
My venus doom

Grieve all your hearts out and she'll writhe enthralled  
In tragic ecstatic agony  
And in her flames we will die some more  
Just show me her life worth living for  
And light up the dark

Hold me inside your infernal offering  
Touch me as I fall  
Don't lose yourself in this suffering yet  
Hold on

Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed

Watch me fall for you  
My venus doom  
Hide my heart where all dreams are entombed  
My venus doom  
All tears are of you

My venus doom

********

********

**H.I.M., "Venus Doom"**

**********************_

* * *

_**

**Wow, I got a lot more readers than I had hoped. As expected from Resident Evil, the best franchise in the entire world. (at least one of them). A look into the daily life of Chris Redfield. And, as an added bonus, a look into how he feels about Robin_! Maybe a bit OOC, but really, after playing through RE5, does anyone really want that level of cheesiness?_**

_**

* * *

**_

It was late fall, just before the leaves fell in heaping piles on the lawns and in the streets. The day was unnaturally hot for October, and it was made hotter by my father's hot friend, Chris Redfield. I was fifteen, going on sixteen, and I've had the hots for him since I first laid eyes on him. It was nothing, just an innocent infatuation.

"Robin?" Chris asked as I zoned out on his ass, waving his hand in front of my face.

I looked up at him dreamily, pushing away the textbook I should have been reading, "Sorry, I was just...Never mind. So, professor Redfield, why are you helping me study? Don't you have a job?"

He did, I know he did, because I often spoke of helping him someday. Everyone knew that I would too, and they often spoke as if I was already in the BSAA, and if it weren't for my father, I already would be.

He smirked, as if he knew something I didn't, "Little bird, you just graduated from high school, you're a genius, so why don't you just enjoy your free time?"

It was true, I was actually smart, but no one, especially him, ever told me that casually, "So, what is it?"

"Nothing," He could never lie to me, and every time he tried, I always saw through it, but then again, the reverse was also true, "Well, I'm actually going away for a while."

I loved when he left because then he would always come back with such interesting stories, but I hated seeing him leave, because I never knew if I'd see him again, "So, where to this time?"

"A place in Africa...Kijuju." He recalled from the details of his report, "Anyways, I shouldn't be too long."

"So? Why tell me?" I was upset that he didn't tell me sooner, or rather that my father didn't tell me after Chris had already left. I preferred it that way.

"Robin," He scolded half-heartedly, "I know how you get, Barry tells me. I just don't want you to waste your time waiting around for your time to come."

That wasn't why I sulked around the house when Chris would go to work. I would sulk because we were actually pretty close, and to me, he was my best friend. Sad, I know, when your best friend is about twice your age, but there you have it. I wasn't conceited enough to think that he felt the same, but I could see that he still cared for me though, and even if it was just as the daughter of an old family friend it was enough for me.

"So," I was not dumb enough to squander what time I had with Chris, "Africa? Maybe you can find a small fortune and share it with us. I suppose that you might also want enough for that sister of yours too."

He smiled, glad to see that I was being mature about this, "Little bird...You're something else."

"I'm still mad at you. Just not made enough to scream and shout," I grinned back at him, "I think I've had enough of this accursed book to last me a lifetime."

"Giving up already? You really are a teenager!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" I blushed, hitting him.

"Little bird, little bird, I think I should probably start calling you lady bird, shouldn't I?" He stopped chortling to himself and looked at me seriously.

I was about to answer him, when of all people for all the reasons, my father came into my room with lunch, "So, how's the studying going?"

"..." I looked at him blankly.

"Great, I was starving!" Chris took the plate of sandwiches from my father and began eating one right way.

My book was pushed away, so he clearly had another reason, "Well, someone's here to see you Robin."

"Who...?" I questioned myself more than my father, but of course he would answer me anyways.

"A boy from school, Darren or something like that..." He struggled to remember, "Well, he's in the living room, so why don't you smarten up and go talk with him?"

Eww. Drake was such a jerk. Sure, he was obviously good-looking, and he wasn't that stupid, but he was no Chris.

"I'll be right there," I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair, following after my father.

********

********

_**Chris's POV:**_

I hated to admit it, but Robin was almost all grown up now. She never was much of a child, but still, her continual development never ceased to amaze him. And now, now that she was attracting the attention of boys...Well, it just didn't sit right with him. He'd know Robin for what felt like years, more than it really had been, and she was Barry's daughter, but Chris couldn't help but care about the girl. He remembered Kathy joking a short while ago about all the time he had spent with Robin.

"I wonder sometimes who Chris really comes here for? He visits more often now than he used to, in fact, he practically lives here!" Barry's wife had pointed that out to him, and ever since then, he's secretly had to question himself.

Sure, he had started to visit more often, and he did practically live there, but the same could be said of anyone who visited the Burton household. They were all charming people. But it was more, because he had found himself talking more and more to Robin, and lately, he had come over strictly to see her. He had told himself, and Barry, that he was only trying to help her, and that his intentions were purely those of a friend.

But that Derrek or whatever his name was? I'd never heard of him before, so what the hell did he think he was doing, coming over here? Robin clearly didn't seem to mind though, because she went right away, and she was even combing out her hair for the creep! What was she getting into at that school anyways? I had always thought that she had a lousy social-life...

"Dammit!" I fumed, "My little Robin really is growing up, isn't she?"


	3. A Wicked Game

World was on fire, no one could save me but you

It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you  
And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

No, I wanna fall in love  
(this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I wanna fall in love  
(this world is only gonna break your heart)  
..with you

(this world is only gonna break your heart)

What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing you do  
To make me dream of you

No, I wanna fall in love  
(this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I wanna fall in love  
(this world is only gonna break your heart)  
..with you

World was on fire, no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No, and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no

No, I wanna fall in love  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(No, I wanna fall in love  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
..with you

(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I...  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart)

Nobody loves no one

****

**H.I.M., "Wicked Game"**

**

* * *

**

**If you have not played Resident Evil 5, this may confuse and or be a spoiler if you are still playing the game. Beware of Barry, the Sandwich Master! Sorry, I've been reading a crap load of RE fanfics, and 99.9% of them mention Barry and a form of sandwich joke, so I too am joining in. Yes, yes, two H.I.M. songs in a row. H.I.M. is awesome, tied with Slipknot for my favorite band.**

****

**

* * *

**

Outside the airport, just before Chris had to leave for Africa, we were siting at a rundown park, green grass and a brown picnic tables, all covered in graffiti and craved with profanity. My father was too busy to see Chris off with me, so it was just the two of us. Just what I didn't need.

"Little bird, you don't have to be so brave all the time," He had just been telling me how he wanted me to 'live life and have fun' before we arrived at this lovely location.

"You...You're right. I need to work on being vulnerable with others. Maybe Drake can come over and show me a thing or two," I added to irritate him, "You can relax. I wouldn't go near that pig if you paid me to."

Chris seemed to bright a little, "That's my little bird."

"Hm, I wish I was just a little bit older, so then I could go with you," I caught the doleful tone in my voice, so I quickly tried to recover, "Someone needs to cover your ass."

"If I'd trust anyone, you'd be at the top of that list," He scowled, thinking back to Jill lunging out of that window to kill Wesker.

I knew that if Jill were still alive, I would be nothing to him, "Maybe not quite the top."

****

**On the way to Russia to find Wesker...**

It would seem that

Wesker actually wanted Chris to know that he was still alive. The proof was a series of photographs left behind after the abduction of those close to Chris. A picture of Wesker leaving in the middle of a blizzard was found amongst the belongings of the last victim, Jill Valentine. Chris's last partner, Sheva Alomar, and his sister, Claire Redfield, had also been abducted within the same week as Jill.

"So, if it really is Wesker, how do we stop him?" I asked, knowing that Wesker was nigh unkillable.

"That son of a bitch has to have some kind of weakness!" Chris was all fired up, which would have been cute if it wasn't so scary.

"Besides being a heartless bastard, I got nothing," I had only heard of Wesker from others, so I had no clue what could end him, "Don't worry, we'll get him!"

If only I was sure of that myself. My current kill record was zero, and my first major opponent was one that had given Chris problems for the past decade or so. Oh yeah, I was so fucked. At least I thought ahead and had a brief will written, tucked safely in my shirt.

"Chris, if I don't make it-"

"Barry will kill me if anything happens to you!" Chris was horrified of what Barry was capable of.

"-I wrote you a letter. It's tucked in my shirt," I knew that that was not the best place, but my pants were too tightly packed with supplies to keep it in there, "Please, read it."

He patted my thigh, not noticing how close his hand was to making me swoon, "You're excellent at what you do, and don't forget that! LB, I'm expecting you to have my back out there. I can count on you, right?"

I smirked smugly, feeling a bit better, "Well, let's hope so! I'd say it's a bit late to send me back now."

He laughed, almost completely free of his obsession for the moment. It was a good look for him. Freedom, happiness. It really suited him.


	4. The End Of Teenage Heartache

Seek me, call me  
I'll be waiting

This distance, this dissolution  
I cling to memories while falling  
Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
Waking the misery of being without you

Surrender, I give in  
Another moment is another eternity

(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

You know me, you know me all too well  
My only desire - to bridge our division

In sorrow I speak your name  
And my voice mirrors my torment

(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

Am I breathing?  
My strength fails me  
Your picture, a bitter memory

For comfort, for solace  
(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart

**Killswitch Engage, "The End Of Heartache"**

* * *

**Off the Resident Evil: Apocalypse soundtrack. BEST SOUNDTRACK EVER. EVER.**

* * *

The day was rainy, grey clouds covered the sky like my hunter-green blanket covered my head. The day was cold, dreary, and dragging on forever. I was waiting for a phone call, a phone call I never expected myself to be a part of. It was urgent of course, but just how urgent could it have been? Finally, the phone rang. I looked at it, daring it to be the call I was confined to my room for. Someone answered the phone form downstairs. My mother was shouting at me, too busy to wonder why I was being called by this particular person.

"Robin, phone!" She went back to helping my sisters with their homework.

I hastily grabbed the plastic phone off the receiver and held it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Robin?" A manly male voice cracked over the glossy telephone in my hands, "Is that you?"

"Chris?" I was breathless, panicked to the point of hyperventilating.

He chuckled at me, unable to hold it in, "So, LB, I heard that you're going to join the BSAA?"

I almost droped the phone on the floor as I stood up and ran over to the window to see my dad getting back from work, "Can you wait a minute?"

I set the cordless down on my dresser without waiting for an answer and ran to greet my father. He looked at me in surprise and dropped his bag as I hugged him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Barry asked as his wife and daughters came outside to see what the commotion was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed his cheek with each word, "Oh, Daddy! You're the best! THANK YOU!"

"Come on girls, you have to finish your homework so you can help me make dinner," Mom ushered Moira and Polly back inside the house, smiling sadly behind my back.

**After Russia...**

We sat on the plane, looking at the window. I'm not sure if it was me almost dying or Chris reading my letter/will, but neither of us could say a word to each other. I tried, but succeeded only in opening my mouth and closing it again. He could scarcely look in my general direction, but I could tell it was because he was afraid of me, strange as that sounded. The plane landed in London due to the weather, so we checked into a hotel for the night.

"'Ello, welcome to the Burnside! How may I be of assistance?" A short redheaded woman greeted us warmly at the front desk.

We looked at each other, but he quickly looked away, "Two rooms please."

She looked through the computer, "We have-"

"The cheapest rooms, please?" I cut her off, wanting to curl up and rest after that hell.

She nodded understanding, "Alright, rooms 101 and 102 are free. How will you be paying?"

Chris handed her a credit card with the BSAA logo imprinted on it, "For a week."

"A week? Oh, you two must be on a personal vacation!" She was completely unfazed by the age difference.

We both blushed crimson, "NO!"

He cleared his throat, "That's only in case the weather doesn't clear up by tonight."

It would take forever to explain, so I was glad he just said that, "Yeah..."

I yawned, almost falling over backwards. Neither of the two noticed as they finished the transaction. After he had gotten his card back, he led me to the elevator and...I fell asleep.

**Chris's POV:**

Robin suddenly slumped over, resting against my side. I was about to push her off, thinking that she was forcing herself on me, but I noticed that she had fallen asleep, so I picked her up in my arms and carried her to room 102, putting her under the ivory sheets of the bed. I watched over her for awhile, thinking about Russia and more importantly, the letter she had written me.

**Robin's Letter, dated four months earlier:**

Chris,

If you're reading this...Well, you know how a will works. I'm writing this specifically to you because you're the most important person in my life, and I know that you'll find it stupid and immature, but I promise you that this is more than an infatuation. I should probably tell you how it happened and all that other cliche bullshit, but I can't, because I don't understand it myself. I never told you because I knew that you'd never feel the same, and you're too good a friend to lose, so to prevent any weirdness, I let it all stay inside. You can understand me better than I understand myself, Chris, I just can't die without letting you know how I really lived my life. While you were gone, I would fall into myself and scream, wanting nothing more than to go numb so I wouldn't have to feel the pain of being away from you. I'm strong enough to admit that I'm too weak to go on without you, even if it's just a picture of you. I hate it, I hate myself for it, but I need you. Chris, I need you, and if I'm dead, I can at least rest knowing that I had you in my life. I don't want you to think I'm fine with this, how I've managed, settling for things like this, but I'd much rather have had you in my life as a friend than not at all, so I struggled daily, trying so hard to keep my sanity. There is so much more that you should know, but I'm trying to write a letter, not a book. Suffice it to say, I've been longing for your touch, praying for you to see me as more than my father's daughter, hoping for a future I could never have with you. I would have welcomed you with open arms, but it's too late now, so just please, keep a memory of me, and anything else you may want of mine, and know that I love you. LB.

P.S. My family can keep what they want of mine and do whatever they wish with the rest. I also wish to be cremated, and I want my loved ones to keep a part of me, but if they wish, then they can decline.


	5. Snuff the Ashes

Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again...

So if you love me, let me go. And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there.  
Deliver me into my Fate - If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you...  
My smile was taken long ago / If I can change I hope I never know

I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your light  
But all of that was ripped apart... when you refused to fight

So save your breath, I will not hear. I think I made it very clear.  
You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end.  
I never claimed to be a Saint...  
My own was banished long ago / It took the Death of Hope to let you go

So Break Yourself Against My Stones  
And Spit Your Pity In My Soul  
You Never Needed Any Help  
You Sold Me Out To Save Yourself  
And I Won't Listen To Your Shame  
You Ran Away - You're All The Same  
Angels Lie To Keep Control...  
My Love Was Punished Long Ago  
If You Still Care, Don't Ever Let Me Know  
If you still care, don't ever let me know...

**Slipknot, "Snuff"**

* * *

I felt so warm, it was unbearable! The heat was rising faster than my mind could keep up. My body was searing, drowning in a sea of agony and delight. It was so hot, so hot. Outside, just beyond my physical being, I could hear the distant sounds of two hearts, pumping together in unison, sending the blood and oxygen to where they needed to be so our bodies could live another day. The carnal desire burning a hole through my bed was nearing its peak, spurning any expectations.

"Robin..." Chris held me against him, his body the only thing covering me from full exposure.

I held my fingers to his lips, tracing them as we relaxed and covered ourselves with the blankets, "What?"

He shok his head, "It can wait..."

**Russia:**

We had arrived in the dead of night, the snow laying calm and still, shining under the smog of industry. The stench of blood and decay hung heavy in the air, oil failing to cover it as it sickened to stomach to the point of puking. The air was frozen solid, rife with revenge and untreatable horrors lurking in the tension-binding wait. Chris barely noticed, either too consumed with Wesker or over the shock and anticipation.

"Chris, we need to report in first," I gently reminded him, pulling out my own raidio, "This is Burton, reporting in from Oymyakon."

"What is the current situation?" The same woman who gave us the files asked, a slight fuzzy from the distance.

Chris pulled out his own radio and answered her, "Nothing out of place here. We're heading straight into the town from here."

"Agents Redfield, Burton, be careful, we've had unconfirmed reports-" The radio clicked off, dying.

"It just died," I commented to Chris, showing him my radio.

He looked at them both, "Wesker!"

"Fuck!" I kicked at a nearby tree, "The GPS is down too!"

"Wesker must want us scared and isolated from the outside," Chris grunted, pulling out his M92F and looking at me to do the same.

I equipped myself with my Ithaca M37, "Well, wait are we waiting for?"

I ran ahead to the gateposts of the town and waited for him to catch up. I held my gun, ready to fire at the first signs of trouble. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

**Chris's POV:**

I couldn't help but stare at Robin and think of how incredibly sexy she looked holding that shotgun. I knew that now wasn't the time to think such thoughts, but I couldn't help it as she looked ahead, serious and determined to prove herself in the face of danger. The way she was looking...It was something of a pin-up, centerfold, day-dream fantasy. If I wasn't her father's friend and we had the time...Heaven help her.

**End of Chris's POV...**

"A shotgun already?" He teased.

I waved my hand at him and patted the barrel lovingly, "Ithy and I have been through a lot together!"

"Ithy?" He laughed, holding his side.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, something catching my eye, "What's that thing?"

A figure too tall to be human looked in our direction before running away. I moved to run after it but Chris caught my shoulder and held me back. I looked at him, about to protest, but he pointed to the window of the nearest building. Two forms were creeping just outside it, limping pitifully. It was a zombie, just like the ones that had attacked me when I was little...

**The morning after Russia...**

I woke up, looking at Chris in the hotel room we got last night. He was already awake, breakfast laid out on the dresser. He knew me so well.

"Aww, you made me breakfast!" I chuckled nervously at him, hoping that we could talk, reaching out to grab my cherry pop-tarts and can of Coke.

He handed it to me, "You actually call this breakfast?"

I laughed, accidentally spilling Coke down my front, "Tch, just how I like it."

He was kind enough to hand me a napkin, "How did you make it into the BSAA?"

I chuckled him again, "I had excellent recomendations."

He looked at the clock on the wall, "We should be heading back soon."

"I know. But we still have a few hours..." I trailed off, giving off very subtle hints that I wanted to talk, and by subtle, I mean my face fell and and grabbed his arm so he had to look at me.

"Robin," He said my name sternly, softly pushing me off, "We need to talk...Robin, you know that I care about you, but you're a child for Christ's sakes! I know you're more than Barry's daughter, but I still can't get over the fact that you're his child. I do love you," I saw that he had felt terrible about saying this, "Robin, I'm nearly twenty years older than you!"

He was acting like I thought he would, "Chris, I thought that you were past thinking of me as my father's daughter."

"How could anyone just forget something like that? He saved my life! Robin, this isn't right. I'm your friend. Your father's friend, and I'm your partner. We can't do this," He was refusing to add to fact that he didn't care about me like that.

"Dammit! You still only see me as a child? You hate me, don't you? Is this how you really feel? Is it?" I really believed that this could be the end, everything prior be damned!

He looked at me without speaking.

I nodded and grabbed my coat, zipping it all the way up to my nose as I stormed out of the room, "So it is. You jerk!"

**Chris's POV:**

She didn't hear me say that I loved her? No, she didn't seem to hear anything I said, she was too sure that I'd say no. I hated to do this to her, use her misunderstanding like this, but it would be better this way. We could be the way we used to be. No, that was just idiotic daydreaming. It was impossible to be the way we were. It was either break the rules or break her heart. I was no stranger to breaking the rules, but in time, I neither would I be to hurting her...


	6. Beat the Knuckles White

Oh, fuck it all!  
Sick of being sick and tired, sick of understanding  
Tired of feeling sick to my stomach  
Demons inside command me  
They're saying crush it, break it, smash it  
Fuckin' kill 'em all!  
Laugh as it falls away  
I won't dodge another silver bullet  
Just to save a little face  
I want you to know, I want you to see  
I want you to look beyond your own eyes  
Past your afflictions  
How many people really care?  
How many will be standing?  
I'll light the match, the flame, the fuse, the bomb  
Rescue the world from slavery  
I wanna torch it, burn it, scorch it, fuckin' stomp it out  
Laugh as it blows away  
I won't eat another rotten apple  
Though I've grown to like the taste  
I want you to know, I want you to see  
I want you to look beyond your own eyes  
Past your afflictions  
I want you to hurt, want you to bleed  
I want you to look beyond your own face  
Past your infections  
I'm taking back control with my knuckles  
I'm taking back control with my knuckles  
I'm taking back control with my knuckles  
I'm taking back control with my knuckles  
Smash it, burn it, break it, kill it  
Fuck 'em all!  
I want you to know, I want you to see  
I want you to look beyond your own eyes  
Past your afflictions  
I want you to hurt, want you to bleed  
I want you to look beyond your own face  
Past your infections

**Five Finger Death Punch, "White Knuckles"**

* * *

**God, it took for days too find a good fight song, and though this song is really good, I'm still not a hundred percent sure about using it. Okay, and just to be clear, the M92F is the very first handgun given at the start of the game, the H&K P8 is the second handgun, the Ithaca M37 is the first shotgun, and the H&K PSG-1 is the best rifle in the game. R&R! (that means read and review, right?)**

* * *

"Cecilia! Cecilia! Where are you?" A woman screamed out.

The streets were rampant, crawling with the infected and the hell spawn they turned into. The sun was low in the sky, night encroaching the apocalyptic city. Zombies shuffled along, searching for fresh victims. The few survivors were searching for their last escape.

A twelve year old girl, runty for her age, ran, feet pounding faster than her heart. She had lost her mother in the initial swell of people trying to evacuate, and they had been trying to reach each other ever since. Blood, guts, and gore covered both; the mother in various places in small splatters, and the girl was drenched as if she had dived head-first into a sea of blood.

"Cecilia! Cecilia Gionne!" The mother continued to shout, drawing crowds of fleshing-eating monsters.

The girl cried, "Mama! Mama, where are you?"

At last, just before the dawn broke, they found each other. They both had managed to remain unbitten all this time, due to the girl's uncle. It was just outside their house, the girl came in from the side gate and the mother from the front.

"Mama!" She ran into her mother's arms, dropping her family heirloom with a loud clank.

"Cecilia, I thought that I'd never see you again!" She hugged her daughter like she's never hugged her before.

The girl cried against her mother's chest "I was so scared. I had to kill so many people...I don't even know if some of them were dead..."

"Cecilia, where's your uncle?" She had sent him to find his neice, but he was nowhere in sight.

She paled, the blood gone from her face, "He...He was bitten..."

"Then what happened?" She began to violently shake her daughter's shoulders, "Cecilia, what happened to him?"

"He went back home..." She whispered, pointing to an appraoching figure in a robe and bunny slippers.

She groaned and pushed her child back, kicking the sword to her, "No matter what, don't get bitten! You understand me?"

"Mommy..."

**Russia...**

"Robin, watch out!" Chris shouted as the gates snapped shut behind us, sealing us inside the town.

I took a deep breath and fired mercilessly at the undead, as many as I could without reloading. Chris, scared by how I was acting, put his hand on my arm and lowered my gun. He finished off the remaining two and walked me inside one of the houses, scouting it out before sitting with me at the table, guns nearby so we could fire at a moments notice.

"What happened back there?" He was at a complete loss.

I looked at him blankly and I shook my head, "I don't know...Did my father ever tell you how he found me?"

"Barry told me that he found you outside a single-story house with a chain-link fence. You were covered in blood, a sword in your hand," He briefly grabbed the sword on my back, "Two people were dead, one a zombie, the other well on its way before a blade impaled it's head from above. He's still trying to find out the truth."

I couldn't help it. My shoulders started to tremble and I broke down, crying. I slung my arms around Chris's neck and let lose on his shoulder. He awkwardly patted my back, which would have have been a lot more comforting if I wasn't armed. But it was a good thing I was, because we had to improvise as he grabbed one of the dual H&K P8 from my back, and I grabbed his H&K PSG-1. We made quick work of the intruders.

"Thank you," I smiled at Chris and swapped guns with him.

He looked at me, lost yet again, "What for?"

I just giggled, "I'll tell you later."

That was just what I needed to cheer up and remember who I am, not who I was.


	7. Digging Up More Than The Corpses

TELL ME ANOTHER STORY  
TELL ME ANOTHER STORY  
Everyone Has Stories, They Bore Me (They Bore Me)  
The Ends(?) Are Feeling Nervous. Their Stories...(They Bore Me)  
Everyone's Got Skeletons In Their Closet  
Don't Ask Me, Where They Got It  
You Should Have Told The Truth A Long Time Ago. Liar, LIAR!  
(I Told You So)  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses, That Haunt You, That Haunt You.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again), Corpses (Corpses) Once Again.  
Corpses. Digging. Up The Corpses. Once Again.  
Back To Another Story, That Haunts Me (Haunts Me)  
Someone Sheared The Wolf From His Story, That Haunts You (Haunts You)  
Everyone's Got Skeletons In Their Closet  
Don't Ask Me, Where They Got It  
You Should Have Told The Truth A Long Time Ago. Liar, LIAR!  
(I Told You So)  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses, That Haunt You, That Haunt You.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again), Corpses (Corpses) Once Again.  
Corpses. Digging. Up The Corpses. Once Again.  
Digging Digging Digging Digging  
Up The Up The Up The Up The  
Corpses Corpses Corpses Corpses  
I Should Have Never Let You In  
Your Soul Is Full Of Sin  
Always Trying To Do Me Good, Digging Up The Corpses Again.  
YOUR STORIES (Bore Me)  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses, That Haunt You, That Haunt You.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again) Tell Me Another Story.  
Digging Up The Corpses (Once Again), Corpses (Corpses) Once Again.  
Digging Up The Corpses Corpses. Once Again.  
Go

**DevilDriver, "Digging Up The Corpses"**

* * *

**Um, this may be a bit late to say, but this fic is rated M for language, sexual content with a minor (a seventeen year old), gore, and zombie violence. Yeah, I saw that last one on a movie and could barely believe it, so I had to add it.** **OK, I got an anonymous review saying that I should stop with the songs, but I want to know what everyone else has to say about it, so please let me know either via review, PM, or the poll in my profile. Also, please feel free to review anyways! I'm also curious to know how everyone feels about the formatting? I jump around as a means to keep things interesting and prevent writer's block, so I probably won't change it until I'm done (or almost done if I change it at all), but I would like to know now. This may be the last song, Apocalypse soundtrack or otherwise.**

* * *

I tried contacting her again, but that woman keeps blocking my attempts. She's insistent that I have nothing to do with Cecilia, but as we (Cecilia and I) share a father, and surname, you would think she'd let us see each other. 7/18/1999.

I haven't found her yet, and I'm starting to suspect that someone else has beaten me in locating her. I won't give up though, she's what will ensure that I am never betrayed...12/13/06.

Robin Burton. My sources tell me that that is her name now. I'll investigate this matter immediately. 3/02/09.

Scraps of paper littered the neat desk, Excella Gionne's personal notes, left behind at work where anyone could find them. Albert Wesker, after his return from the events of Kijuju, broke into her office to gather any useful information he could find. He struck a goldmine.

"Oh, this is just too good..." He smirked in his evilest way, kicking his feet over the desk, reading through a file labeled: "Cecilia Gionne".

**Russia...**

Chris and I left the house after investigating and finding two rounds of handgun ammo and some green herbs. A map and information would be useful, so we decided to stop by the police department, because no matter how small the place was, there was always a police station. We encountered three more zombies and a pack of snarling, undead carnivorous dogs. It was easy enough to reach the station, so we knew, him from experience, me from logic, that something much more sinister lurked in the dark.

"The power's out here as well," I flipped the switch a few dozen times as soon as we arrived.

"Be careful, you never know what'll come after us," He whispered, stalking forward ahead of me.

I nodded, forgetting that you can't hear a nod, "Yeah, I know."'

Almost as soon as I said that, a loud moan echoed around the room, the power cracked back to life, one row at a time. Lights, computers, phones, and any other electrical appliance all started back up, a fax coming trough the fax machine. A large creature with solid black eyes and ice-white skin cut through a desk with steel-tipped scythe-like appendages spewing from it's back.

I stared at the thing as it rushed towards us, "What is this thing?"

"Robin!" Chris shouted, shooting it in the head.

The bullet whizzed right past my head, blowing my hair in my face. It hit the thing in the middle of the head, and the bullet went straight through to the other side. But it didn't die. It shrieked, shattering the windows and monitors. I ducked and lunged just as the creature brought down one of its six scythes. Not enough though; the back of my leg had been cut, possibly tearing the tendons and ligaments. I cried out, rolling as I pulled out my Ithaca, blasting it in the face. Chris had been shooting at it the entire time, thinking of a weakness.

It hissed at me, clacking giant pincers, in its mouth, "Robbbin, you're commming with meeeee!"

"Chris!" I called out uselessly, reaching out for him as the creature picked me up.

"Robin!" He grabbed my sword from the floor and stabbed the creature in the back, cutting upwards.

Black blood oozed from the thing, "Chrissssssss!"

It died, falling on top of me. It's blood was freezing cold, but slightly acidic, because I felt it burning through my jacket, my vest, and my shirt, down to my skin. It stopped after Chris pulled me free.

"You dropped this when it got your leg," He explained, giving it back, "We should look at that leg."

I wasn't sure how to handle that, because my pants were too tight to pull up far enough, and it was too cold to cut them, so really, my only option was to take them off. He seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me, because he turned his back to me.

"I need to make sure nothing else gets you..."He explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

I started to remove my black jean-like pants, laughing at him, "I trust you not to look, even if something came up behind me."

I really needed to stop talking, because another one of those creatures came out from the shadows, grabbing me from behind and covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was grateful, because Chris had taught me how to get out of that position years ago. I knew normal methods wouldn't work, but his training still was enough for me to know to bite the hand, which I had to bite it so hard, it came off. It wailed terribly, alerting Chris. He shot at it while I grabbed my katana and cut it in half, just like the first one.

"AHH!" I panted, falling in his arms.

I would have blushed, but the pain in my leg was too much. It was beyond numb, I simply couldn't feel it any more. I looked back at it, and saw that it was purple and green, the cut itself pitch black. Chris immediately pulled out two green herbs and a blue herb, and he combined them, giving it to me to use. It took most of the coloring away, and some of the pain, but it was still too much for me to walk, let alone stand by myself. I put my pants back on while Chris cleaned off my sword for me.

"Here," He gave me back the sword and grabbed my waist so I could use him as a support to walk with, "I won't leave you behind."

I let out a hollow laugh, "I know, even if I die."

We walked to the back of the station, finding a map of the town and some of the surrounding area. He went back to the fax machine and read it out loud while I put the map away with the rest of my items.

"It has the BSAA logo..." He looked over at me before reading it again, "'I am sending this fax, hoping that someone finds it in time. Albert Wesker is alive, and he's searching for some girl named-' The name's smudged. 'I can't begin to fathom why she'd be useful to him, but he seems to be putting alot of urgency on finding her...' It ends there."

We looked at each other, hoping to figure out what that meant, "Maybe, it's a fake? Why wasn't it added to our report? What's the date?"

He looked at it, "This was sent the day Sheva disappeared."

I started gagging and choking on bile, blood, and my tongue. My face was losing color and I started to sweat profusely, my temperature raising too swiftly. It felt like I was going to implode.

"Robin? Robin!" He laid me down on a clear desk, the creature harming me much worse than I had thought, he started to examine me, wishing that he his specialty was in medicine, "LB, what...?"

He had to unzip me all the way down to my bra, just to keep me cool enough from roasting to death. But when he looked at me, the purple and green had returned, aiming straight at my heart. What made us sure it was my heart, was that the skin that was different was poking out, like veins, rushing ravenously at my core.

"Chris...My letter..." I rasped with a dry throat, pushing him my will.

"No, you're going to be alright!" He said that, but we both knew that I was fucked.


	8. To Gehenna And Back

Do you Believe? Do you Fade like a Dream?  
Let me hear you BREATHE  
Let me watch as you sleep  
The Sparrow's Eyes... Promises shift into judgments  
I cannot deny that you were designed for my punishments  
The Blood and The Body - Control the cut so it's seamless  
Show me your Heart - Show me the way to complete this  
TETHERED / to a scene I / TREASURE / can you help me?  
I / SEVER/ god it's perfect, it's / NEVER / really perfect  
Now... I can finally be myself  
Cuz I don't want to be myself  
FREE MY SEVERED HEART, GIVE ME YOU - I WANT IT  
(I don't want to be myself)  
I cannot maintain a semblance of Normal anymore  
I'd rather feel pain than try to fit in with you anymore  
I'll throw it all away, like everybody else  
I can finally be myself  
Cuz I don't want to be myself  
FREE MY SEVERED HEART, GIVE ME YOU - I WANT IT  
(I don't want to be myself)

**Slipknot, "Gehenna"**

* * *

**Unless I hear otherwise, I'm keeping the music. I'll try to keep it shorter, but no promises. R&R! R&R! Sorry this one's so short compared to the others, but this really is the most exciting point. At least so far. The last chapter was freakishly long though, so I guess that makes up for it. Eh.**

* * *

I stormed outside the room, walking with a slight gimp from my injuries. It wasn't bright out, so I decided to venture outside and call my family. I easily could have done that at the hotel, but I was too mad to think logically, not to mention I didn't want to face Chris at the moment. I didn't even make it the elevator.

"Robin," He grabbed my arm, "I don't want to lose you again."

I tried to wrench my arm free, but he was too strong, so I gave up and just stood there to humor him, "Really? You sure have a funny way of showing it..."

"Robin, watching you die...Watching you just walk away, I'm an idiot if I let you go," He did the unexpected.

**Russia, Barry's POV:**

I didn't like letting her go. It was too late to object now, but I regretted every second Robin was gone.

"Honey, we both knew it was only a matter of time," Kathy kissed my cheek, resting her head on my shoulder.

I sighed, kissing the top of her head, "But she could have taken a less dangerous job to start out with..."

She laughed, "You know that's not what I mean. She's crazy about him, and it's pretty obvious he feels the same-"

"Who?" I looked sharply at my wife, almost twisting my head out of its natural place, "Dratton or whatever his name was?"

"Chris," She knew I was in denial over it, but everyone could see how much they liked each other, "Mark my words, something will happen."

I couldn't sleep after that. Not soundly at least. In my half-dreaming mind, I saw every single possible outcome. Kathy and the girls seemed fine with whatever scenario in my mental movie, but each and every time she came walking in through that front door, it felt like some new shock and betrayal. Sure, she was almost a woman, but she wasn't yet...And Chris? I couldn't even begin to start with him.

**London...**

Chris pulled me closer, close enough to smell each other, but not close enough to merit physical contact, "Robin, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you in my life."

I smirked, "For now you are. Just wait awhile, for the shock to settle."

He shook his head, "I mean it."

Chris said what he meant and meant what he said, so I knew that I couldn't question his sincerity, and I'd like to think that I knew myself well enough to know I was serious. So it was not a lack of trust, but a fear, a fear of being close to him or anybody else. Nothing changed in my heart, but something in my head...was different. I don't know if it was me coping with the trauma, or it it had anything to do with what Wesker did to me, but something was off in my head. I don't want to hurt Chris...

**Russia... Chris's POV:**

I watched helplessly as she died, writhing in agony. Her face was straight, slack, and grey, but she smiled at me, holding my hand as she past. If only I could have been as tough. I smiled meekly back at her, but it killed me watching her. She was slipping, slipping down a dark abyss, and I couldn't save her.

"Dammit!" I gripped the side of the desk she was on, "I promise I won't leave you here."

I gave her hand a small squeeze before adjusting her into a more dignified pose, letting her head rest on a stack of blankets I found in a cabinet. She was so beautiful, I regretted never telling her that. I grabbed her letter and read it, jaw failing. She loved me? It all became so much clearer now, and so much worse. It was my fault she was dead, never to know love, or another's touch. She would never again smile at me and ask me how my trip was, nor would she see me off. All those little moments, gone, never to happen again. She was dead, and she would never see her family again. Oh, God, her family! They would would never forgive me. I could never forgive myself.

I looked back at her before leaving, laying cold and immobile, and I couldn't help but kiss her softly on he lips, "LB... Lady Bird... Robin."

**End of Chris's POV...**

The creatures came back to life, skin re-bonding to itself as if it had never been cleaved in two. They clicked and clacked to each other, making sure that they were alone.

"Chrisssssss!" The first creature wanted to chase after the one that killed it, but the second pointed its clawed hand back at Robin's corpse.

"Weeeeeee neeeed her," It, whatever it was, grabbed her from the desk by the shoulders and threw her on the back of the other one.


	9. Bring Me To Life In Your Flame

****

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**Evanescence feat. Paul McCoy, ****"Bring Me To Life"**

* * *

**I wanted to put in H.I.M.'s "Join Me In Death", but the lyrics for "Bring Me To Life" fit just a tad better, so it lost. And it's a bit longer than I would have hoped for, but what can you do? Possible OOCness, but I'm trying to lower/prevent that as much as possible. When you come across the name "Aobe", it's pronounced A as in apple, O, as in of, and B, as in bad. A-O-B. Oh, and the poll's been removed already.**

* * *

I awoke in a cavern, or rather, just inside one, a blizzard acting as both a door, defence, and camouflage. The rocks inside were all laboriously filed down, plastered with steel, medical equipment, notes of varying natures, and other sinister machines. Three separate cages were all pushed into different corners, a sleeping woman in each. I recognized the closest as Jill Valentine, so I assumed that Sheva and Claire were in the other two. A tall man who wore sunglasses and his blonde hair slicked back was standing over me, reflected in the strategically placed battle ax, polished brilliantly clear like a mirror.

"Where...where am I?" My voice was slurred with a morphine mix, "Who...?"

"There, there, you don't want to open the stitches, do you?" He snided, patting the back of my head.

I was laid out on a medical table, facedown, stark naked with only thin white bandages around my three important areas, "Chris..."

He laughed manically, injecting me with more of whatever drug was already in my system, "I'm afraid not my dear."

**London...**

"You're just saying that!" I tried to convince myself that doing this was for the best.

"Robin, you don't believe that for a moment," He shook his head, "You love me, I know you do, and I love you too."

I started to cry, worn out from this fight, from Russia, from trying to say goodbye, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me?" We couldn't help but laugh at that, "Robin, I understand if you're scared, I'm scared too."

Of my father maybe. Being thrown out of the BSAA for either being with a minor or his partner, take your pick. What our friends and family thought. He couldn't possibly see anything threatening in me. Others, I tried to instill fear into, but Chris, he was above all that.

"What could possibly scare you?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You. Robin, you're complex, tough and graceful, but on the other hand, you are so fragile. I'm afraid of losing you; you're my world." He closed the space between us, kissing my forehead.

I buried my head in his wide, muscular chest, "I know."

**Russia...**

I stirred feebly, my head splitting, my body unable to respond to anything my brain told it. My back was trickling blood and I was on my side, facing the wall. I moaned inaudibly, recalling vague memories of a journal being read to me.

_"...Aobe called me out to talk to me about Cecilia. Her brother objects, but that's always his answer. It's as if he didn't trust me..."_

_"...I met Cecilia for the first time. She's so sweet, it almost makes me rethink how I live my life. Almost."_

_"Her name is now Robin Burton, but I hope she'll someday learn to accept the Gionne name..."_

_"Today I start working with Albert Wesker...I am excited about becoming queen of the new world..."_

_I remembered him, the man who stood over me, saying to me in a way that I couldn't quite distrust, "And do you know what happened to this woman? Excella Gionne, your half sister, died, at the hands of Chris and the woman in that cage."_

_He had pointed to Sheva, but he didn't need to, because Chris's report said that they had to kill Excella after Wesker had injected her with a virus and she had mutated into something not human, "No..."_

I could hear something behind me, however, my senses were all too foggy to understand what was going on. If I had to guess, it sounded like a riot or a fight. I could hear three female voices all itching to join in, but it was two men fighting each other. If I had to bet on it.

**Chris's POV:**

I fought my way through the town, to the nearby woods. Once I had killed two more of those creatures and followed a third, I was led into this cave. Wesker stood waiting for me, his captives in separate confinements, and a fourth body on the chopping block.

"Welcome Chris, to my revenge," He spread his arms open in a welcoming fashion, "I have some guests that you should be all too familar with."

The captives slowly regained consciousness around that moment, Jill the closest to me, "Jill!"

"Chris...?" She blinked, holding her head, taking in her surroundings.

"Our little family reunion. Your partner who had thwarted my plans with you, your latest partner, your little sister, and the sister of the woman you killed," Weskered smirked, his victory nigh at hand, "But perhaps you know her by a different name...Oh, Robin, come greet our guest."

The woman on the table didn't move, but she was clearly breathing. Wesker sighed and turned her to face me. It was Robin, and she was alive!

"Robin?" Both Claire and Jill exclaimed, not expecting to see her here.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know what's happening, do you miss Alomar? Chris here has gotten himself yet another partner, the daughter of an old friend, and they've had quite the time here, haven't they?" He goated smugly, standing by Robin.

"What do you mean?" Jill looked between me, Robin, and Wesker in confusion.

"Shall I tell them?" Wesker pulled Robin's letter out from my pocket and read it out loud for all to hear, "But it's not one-sided, is it Chris?"

**Jill's POV:**

Chris...I was stung by the revelation, but not surprised. He spoke so highly of Robin, and he always has. I knew that whatever time we spent together, it was all just waiting for her.

**Claire's POV:**

She's just a little girl, so what the hell was he thinking, letting her come along with him! Barry's really going to lose it when they get home, and I for one don't blame him.

**Sheva's POV:**

I've seen much worse done to girls half her age, so it really doesn't faze me. I just hope she's skilled enough to get us out of here, but as a member of the BSAA, this is what we're trained for.

**End of Sheva's POV...**

I was listening patiently for my opportune moment, the mixture Wesker had been feeding me almost depleted from my system. When I could move just a small part of my body again, I would strike. Chris would see an opening, and we could complete our mission.


	10. If My Heartstrings Come Undone

****

It's buried deep within the past , i hope it doesn't last  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
I try to give it all away, but it's never gonna fade  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face  
I know you feel it's all the same, but I promise that i'll change  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
You know i'm trying to believe that you're never gonna leave  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
Oh, my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, pray for you  
Before i make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you  
I know i'm not the perfect one, the pain has just begun  
It's something i already chased, i already chased  
You bring me to a better path, it's everything i asked  
It's something i don't wanna face, i don't wanna face  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
There's nothing left! The fear is gone  
Oh, my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, pray for you  
Before i make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you

Demon Hunter, "My Heartstrings Come Undone"

* * *

I looked out over the horizon, dawn glowing gold and hopeful, the sun itself shing in victory after an immense trial. The snow under our feet glitter like an endless sea welcoming us to the world again. It was over at last! I took a deep breath of the air and smiled, the slight breeze ruffling my hair around me. It was over.

I walked along with Sheva supporting my weight off my injured leg, Chris was being nagged at by Jill and his sister, but I was far too happy to pay attention, "Oh, do you really think that this could be it? The end of my first mission?"

Sheva, the closest to my age, chuckled, "Yes."

**Chris's POV, back in the cavern...**

"Now that we're all acquainted, how don't we play a little game?" Wesker grabbed Robbin by the hair and held her limp body in the air.

She struggled against her paralysis, trying in vain to move any part of her body. Wesker dragged her to Jill's cage and pulled her out by the hair too. She kicked at him, but it did little to faze him.

"Now, now," He scolded, gripping her head even tighter, "Chris, chose one. Will you let your partner whose stood by you for so long die, or will it be this little girl?"

It was my turn to smirk, "You really should have chosen better hostages."

Not only had being called "little girl" fired Robin up enough move again, but Jill had managed to get the keys off of Wesker and throw them to Claire. He dropped Robin and aimed a hit a Jill, knocking her down to the ground, head split open. Robin and Jill nodded to each other, each round-housing him to the ground, pinning him. I quickly shot him multiple times, Claire and Sheva helping with weapons Wesker had discarded to the back.

"Die, you sick son of a bitch!" Chris fired his last shot, sending Wesker's shades flying off to the side.

Jill and Robin broke his arms in multiple places, fracturing his shoulders beyond repair, "Bastard!"

Wesker laughed, coughing up blood, "You haven't won yet."

Robin scowled, drawing her own sword from the pile of her things, "This is for my family!"

We watched her in awe as she cut him seven ways in one swing. Swordplay always was her specialty.

**At the airport...**

"I have to get back to work in Germany," Sheva waved, getting on one of the four BSAA aircraft waiting at the airport just outside the village.

"I was on my way home," Jill explained, whispering something to Chris before leaving.

Claire glared at Chris, "We'll talk about this later."

He nodded, "I know."

She smiled at me before departing, "Say hi to Barry for me?"

"Will do!" I waved back at her.

After they were gone and we got on the last plane, I noticed that Chris was ignoring me and I was unable to talk to him.

**London...**

We went back to the room to talk about what had happened and everything that led up to it. It was time for dinner when we stopped talking and came to a realization. I was eighteen years younger than him, and his close friend just so happened to be my father, but that didn't change anything between us. I was old enough to consent in most places, and even if my family did object, I'd be old enough for them to have no say in a few months anyways. It's not like I was going to give in anytime too soon, I had my morals.

**Home...**

"Robin," He looked at me when we had arrived back home, "Where is everyone?"

We had gone straight to my house to greet my family and tell them that we were seeing each other, but no one was home. A note had been left on the refrigerator, saying that both Moira and Polly had entered the national spelling bee a few states away, and that they wouldn't be back in another four days at least. We looked at each other in shock, having the entire place to ourselves for just under a week?

"I should leave," He pointed his thumb to the side door.

I nodded, "Yeah, you should. But..."

"But?" He asked, closing the small space between us.

"I'm too scared to be alone," It was true, but I also didn't want to see him go yet.

He held me in his arms, "I can stay."

"Please do," I kissed him.

He kissed me back, and somehow or other, we wound up in my room.

**About forty-five minutes later...**

I was a woman now. Chris's woman.

**About forty-five minutes later, Chris's POV:**

I'm going to pay for this later, I just know it, but for the time being, I was Robin's.

**About fifty-five minutes later, Barry's POV:**

"What the hell is going on in here?" I had been knocking on the door for the past few minutes to get Robin to turn down the music, but I saw a lot more than I wanted to.

It was round two for Chris and Robin when I made an unexpected and very unwelcome visit.

"Daddy!" My little Robin pulled the blankets up to her chin, "What are you doing back so soon? Are mom and the girls with you?"

I shook my head, "It's just me. I came back because I forgot something..."

Chris tried to vanish into the background, "It looks really bad..."

Robin jumped in, a quick recoverer as always, "Um, I really didn't want you to find out like this, but Daddy, Chris and I are in love!"

She sounded just like every other seventeen year old girl, but I knew that it couldn't have been anything like that, "I know. I'm not happy about it, but I know."

"You do?" He asked, more in disbelief than Robin was.

"Yeah," I left the room, not having the strength to see any more of my daughter in Chris's arms, though I know I had to get used to it.

Robin was all grown up.

* * *

**Ok, it was short, lame, and anti-climatic, but you have to know, that's one of my first attempts at action, and this the by far the most actionful fic I've ever written. I'm sorry if you hated it, or felt that it was a waste of time. I personally really like it, and I'm not the type to say that kind of thing. Beg for reviews, sure, but never be vain about my work. Anyways, thanks for all the hits!**


End file.
